Two Girls Kissing
Two Girls Kissing is the second episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Courtney Crimsen's testimony. She serves as the main narrator of this story. Synopsis Courtney makes a brave decision. Clay's memories of Hannah drive a wedge between him and Skye. Someone trashes the yearbook office. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Jessica gets a message in her locker instructing her to keep her mouth shut. Mr. Porter tries to let her know that he's there for her but she's not buying it. Olivia arrives at the courthouse where a group of protesters has gathered. During her testimony, Courtney finally gets the courage to reveal that she is a lesbian and that she was the one who had a crush on Hannah. Clay visits Tyler and asks him about the Polaroids but he doesn't know anything about them. Tyler makes a new friend named Cyrus during Mr. Porter's class. Jessica tells Alex about the threats but storms off after he suggests that telling the truth is the only way to make them stop threatening her. Clay and Skye talk about Hannah but Clay is distracted since he now sees her ghost everywhere. Olivia talks to Jackie about Courtney's testimony but the subject changes when Jackie finds the bloody dress that Olivia was wearing the day Hannah died. At cheer practice, Chlöe apologizes to Jessica for not being transparent about her new relationship with Bryce. Tyler catches the whole interaction on camera but as a result, gets banned from taking pictures of any female sports. Zach helps Alex with physical therapy but Alex gets frustrated and pushes Zach away. Olivia has a meltdown after Jackie mistakenly washes Hannah's bloody dress. Skye invites herself over for dinner at Clay's house. It goes awry when Skye tries to jerk him off under the table in front of his parents. Upstairs, she tries to have sex with Clay but he can't get it up. Skye becomes upset and leaves after accusing him that he's still in love with Hannah. Sonya interrogates Mr. Porter about the missing page in his datebook. Alex gets a threatening message that says "Better Luck Next Time." Clay chases after Skye only to find her being taken away by an ambulance. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Robert Gant as Todd Crimsen *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Ben Lawson as Rick *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Alex Quijano as Steve Crimsen *Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis *Tom Everett Scott as Mr. Down *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Trivia * The episode is about Courtney and Hannah's photograph, and more specifically a deeper look into Courtneys' sexuality. - The official Instagram page for the series created a series of stories, that reveal the episode names, along with audio of characters talking. Courtney states "When you're the target, you do anything you can to protect yourself."Instagram Stories Video / Instagram Stories - Official Instagram Page * It is revealed in this episode that Jessica has been sleeping on the floor of her parents bedroom, because she can't be in her own room, which seems to be a nod to her having PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). Quotes :picks up the [[The Polaroids#The First Polaroid|first Polaroid] he is given] Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-001-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-002-Clay-Jensen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-003-Lainie-Jensen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-004-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-005-Skye-Miller.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-006-Courtney-Crimsen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-007-Todd-Steve-and-Courtney-Crimsen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-008-Zach-and-Karen-Dempsey.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-009-Zach-Dempsey.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-010-Jessica-Davis.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-011-Chlöe-and-Bryce.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-012-Alex-and-Zach.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-013-Bryce-Walker.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-014-Jessica's-Threat.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-015-Mr-Porter-Nina-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-016-Nina-and-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-017-Jackie-and-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-018-Justice-for-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-019-Olivia-and-Dennis.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-020-Courtney-Crimsen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-021-Tyler-Down.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-022-Mr-Porter.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-023-Rick-Wlodimierz.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-024-Cyrus.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-025-Olivia-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-026-Alex-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-027-Alex-Jessica.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-028-Clay-Skye.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-029-Clay-Skye-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-030-Courtney-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-031-Courtney-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-032-Jackie-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-033-Olivia-Baker.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-034-Bryce-Zach.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-035-Alex-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-036-Chlöe-Rice.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-037-Alex-Tyler.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-038-Alex-Tyler.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-039-Mr-Porter-Sheri.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-040-Sheri-Holland.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-041-Jackie-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-042-Zach-Alex.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-043-Bryce-Subpoena.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-044-Bryce-Walker.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-045-Skye-Matt.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-046-Steve-Todd-Courtney.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-047-Tyler-Mr-Down.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-048-Matt-Lainie-Skye-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-049-Skye-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-050-Tony-Caleb.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-051-Tony-Olivia.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-052-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-053-Skye-Miller.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-054-Jessica-Noelle.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-055-Mr-Porter.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-056-Clay-Jensen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-057-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-058-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-059-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes